War Is Hell
by SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: It twists the bonds that each Seeker trine holds sacred. They realized that too late. An experiment in the trine bond of Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker. Not a happy fic. Reviews welcome
1. War Is Hell

Author's Note: WARNING this is not a pretty fic. There are three more parts that go with this and one will be posted each day. I own nothing

* * *

><p><strong>War is Hell<strong>

_Their trine bond was young and strong and their hopes wild when they agreed to join. Each was raised in position to outrank most others and they were content. It seemed for a time that nothing could defeat the Decepticons in their swift rise in power and that Cybertron would be restored to its former glory in such a short time. Then there was the Falling Out._

_None of the three spoke of it but it hung there like an angry beast every time they were forced together. Their bond became a burden, a curse to them, instead of something to be proud of. It twisted their minds and turned their very sparks to hate. It made them into the monsters they had feared in their childhood._

_Thundercracker was the first to lose his grasp on sanity and kindness. He soon delighted in hearing his enemies quake and seeing them fall, optics brimming with terror as they begged for mercy. His trine mates hated the sight of him and it drove him farther away from him._

_Starscream went next. Twisted by the pressure Megatron placed on him as well as his trine mate's cruelty Starscream struck out against all he had once stood for. His sneering ways soon cost his vocal processors and his tone became a repellant screech of constant fury._

_Skywarp held on the longest. His compassion for others made him fight the madness but eventually his bond with his other trine members twisted him as well. They fell into a deep darkness that could not be remedied. Death was the only escape._


	2. Skywarp

Author's Note: Thanks to _anonybot_ ( sorry about it being confusing! I'd say become Decepticons twisted them but that's up for debate in this) and_ Riptide2_ for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing

* * *

><p><strong>Skywarp<strong>

_Pain. _That was what Skywarp felt as he pulled in agonizing breaths under the rubble. What had happened? He tried to remember but couldn't. _Agony. Burning. Help, please!_ His mind pleaded with him to scream but Skywarp remained silent. How had this happened? It wasn't as if he had taken any unnecessary risks. He had been paying attention when a blast had caught him in the back and he had turned as he was falling to see... _Megatron. Oh, Primus no. Please no!_ But it was true. Megatron had shot him out of the sky with absolutely no mercy and his trine mates had not coming to help.

A shadow drifted over his vision and Skywarp let out a moan of despair and pain as a figure landed next to him. "Skywarp?" a voice asked in what was almost a whimper. Skywarp tried to force his optics to focus and found himself looking at a blurry and battle ready Starscream.

"Screamer," Skywarp croaked out, trying to reach out to his trine mate and then whimpering in pain. _Agony. It hurts._

_I know_, came the unexpected response and Skywarp saw the pain in his trine mate's optics. _I'm sorry. _

"Not your fault," Skywarp whimpered out, tears of energon dripping down his face. It hurt so badly that he needed to scream but his vocal processors were almost completely destroyed. His was lucky he could even speak. _End it_ he begged silently.

"I-" Starscream began, voice shaking. _I'm not sure that I can_ he continued through their now open bond.

_Please_ Skywarp pleaded and Starscream nodded, tears of enegron dripping down his faceplates. Slowly the Decepticon SIC aimed his blaster at fired at his own trine mate; extinguishing Skywarp's spark forever.


	3. Thundercracker

Author's Note: Thanks to _Riptide2_ for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing

* * *

><p><strong>Thundercracker<strong>

_Monster!_ Thundercarcker's mind roared the insult though he knew no one would hear it. _Murderer!_ The Air Lieutenant had done nothing to deserve this pain. Megatron had simply engaged in a foolish battle and Thundercracker had pulled his troops back. The punishment had been this. _Slow death_.

Energon dripped steadily to the floor as the Seeker hung in chains from the ceiling, wings ripped off. He tensed slightly as the door hissed open, fury burning in chilling red optics. The fury vanished moments later at the sight of who was standing hesitantly in the open door. Starscream. "I'm sorry," the Decepticon SIC croaked, optics full of a mixture of indignation and pain. "I should have stood by you."

"Only to be killed along with me?" Thundercracker asked tiredly.

"Yes," Starscream exclaimed, optics blazing.

"It would have done no good," Thundercracker stated blandly. "Megatron is mad."

"He is," Starscream agreed tiredly, wings drooping slightly. "Very much so. Maybe if we had left our trine bond in tact we would all have survived this war."

"Perhaps," Thundercracker agreed. _Finish me_ his spark begged and Thundercracker, seeing Starscream wince, knew the other mech had heard. Starscream nodded reluctantly, optics filled to the brim with sorrow and pain. As his trine mate warmed up a cannon Thundercracker reflected that Starscream would soon be alone and left with the fact that he had offlined both of his trine mates. _Don't feel guilty_, Thundercracker begged his trine mate. _It isn't your fault._

_But it is_, Starscream protested. _It was my fault that we closed the bonds in the first place. My inability to keep my mouth shut._

_It was no one's fault_, Thundercracker reassured him.

"Are you ready?" Starscream asked out loud and Thundercracker nodded. The blast echoed through the chamber, leaving sensors ringing.

Just before he faded away Thundercracker sent his last living trine mate one final message. _Kill him_. There was no need to say who _he_ was.


	4. Starscream

Author's Note: Good news! Last depressing chapter in this short fic. Thanks to _Riptide2_ for reviewing the last chapter and I own nothing

* * *

><p><strong>Starscream<strong>

_Alone._ Starscream was painfully aware that there was no one around to help him pass on. The pain blinded his sensors and he was physically blind as well, his face ruined almost beyond recognition. Megatron had left him this way, destroyed him as the Decepticon leader had done with the rest of his trine. _Betrayal. Fury_. His spark sang for vengeance but there was no other bond to hear it. He was alone. A lone voice cut through his thoughts. "I found a live one."

"Leave that fragger Hound. It's Starscream," a familiar voice ordered. Ironhide. Starscream would have welcomed the weapons specialist's blasts now if only to remove him from his misery.

"It's not up to you to decide life or death," another voice snapped. Ratchet. The Autobot medic was meddling again. Why couldn't they leave him to die in peace? He heard the rustle of armor as someone knelt next to him. "I can help you. Possibly save you," the medic said. "You aren't too far gone."

At that a hoarse laugh coughed out of the Seeker's long ruined vocal processor. "I was gone a long time ago," he rasped. "It would be a blessing to fade now. My trine waits for me on the other side after all."

"You wish to be... deactivated?" Ironhide asked incredulously.

"Yes," Starscream rasped, pain in every inch of his tone. He had failed his trine mates all his life. Death was nothing more than moving on for him. It was his time and he felt no fear as Ironhide's killing blast extinguished his spark. And the last of the most deadly Seeker trine known to the Decepticons passed on into the great beyond.


End file.
